Human Sacrifice Night At Sizzler
by Coney Cat
Summary: Thank you Snapple, where ever you are! Not the drink! The reveiwer!
1. And the horror has only begun!

Human Sacrifice Night At Sizzler  
The story is dedicated to Snapple! Who broke my writer's block with the idea of human sacrifice night at Sizzler!  
  
Narrator: After Rinoa's little get away with the car and crashing back into the fire cavern she returned to the garden and all was well until-  
  
Selphie: Okie, hold on where did you come from? We never had a narrator before!  
  
Narrator: Hey the author is paying me!  
  
Selphie: Oh okay, if the author approves I can't do nothing! Since she's controlling all of us! YOU, ME and THEM! *Points to the people reading this*  
  
Narrator: Hey, if I give you a pixie stick, will you leave? *Waves it in front of Selphie's face*  
  
Selphie: Done deal! *Grabs the pixie stick and hops off*  
  
  
Narrator: on to the story...until-  
  
*Squall appears  
  
Squall: ....  
  
Narrator: FINE! *Gives Squall a pixie stick*  
  
*Squall grabs it and then leaves*  
  
Narrator: Until a few months later...that's all I had to say and I got two interruptions!  
  
*The gang are sitting in the cafeteria Zell munching on a hot dog.*  
  
Quistis: I think we should go out again! To restaurant. Maybe one less traumatic for some people...  
  
Zell: Where it's nice and quiet, maybe with old people!  
  
Irvine: There's a Sizzler, in Balamb town.  
  
Quistis: Since when?  
  
Squall: ....  
  
Zell: Yeah, it's a little weird that it just appeared yesterday and it's already open but I heard it's got hot dogs so lets go!  
  
Selphie: Whoo hoo! All you can eat buffet! Rinoa, you okay with all of this? I'm sure if we watch you closely this time we won't let you get taken by some strange old man!  
  
Rinoa: ....That man was that sexiest man I ever met...and you killed him...  
  
Squall: ....Don't remind me how good that giant lobster was...  
  
Rinoa: CANNIBAL! *Runs up to her dorm that she magically got some how.*  
  
Irvine: Hannibal where?  
  
*Squall went up to the room and convinced Rinoa to come with them and they set off on their journey to the Sizzler!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. One is gone but not at the sacrifice!

Author's before notes: What is it and the easiness to write about FF8 and restaurants?   
Reason for Green Day? It was on Vh1 at the time!  
  
*The group enters Sizzler and hears "Time Of Your Life" by "Green Day" playing overhead through the speakers. There is a few senior citizen couples sitting together but other than that it's almost empty. They wait at the little sign saying "Please wait to be seated"*  
  
Irvine: At least we don't have to wait for a table this time.  
  
*The waitress comes up and takes them to a big round booth in the corner*  
  
Quistis: At least all 6 of us can be together!  
  
Rinoa: Oh! Just because you guys find some better stuff about this place than the other you think Waldo is going to come back!  
  
Squall: We never said that....  
  
Rinoa: That's what you were thinking!  
  
Waitress: Can I take your orders now?  
  
Selphie: All I can eat buffet! *Grabs a plate and dashes off*  
  
Irvine: Wait for me babe! *grabs a plate and follows*  
  
Squall: I want a steak, medium rare.  
  
Rinoa: I'll have um...the chicken chow mein(Yeah I know Sizzler doesn't have Chinese, but this one does!)  
  
Quistis: *Gasp* You know Rinoa that that really isn't OW!  
  
*Squall kicks her under the table*  
  
Squall: Shut up...*snicker*  
  
Zell: I want four hot dogs!  
  
Quistis: I'll just fix my self a salad at the all you can eat buffet. *Gets up and goes to the buffet*  
  
Squall: Lets take a walk by the buffet *Get up and takes Rinoa's hand leading her to the buffet*  
  
Rinoa: You know what...?  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Rinoa: I'm glad you convinced me to....AHHHHHH! *Spots a fake lobster in the buffet scenery*   
  
Squall: Huh..? Oh! *Snicker snicker*  
  
*Rinoa runs out of the restaurant and stop infront of a senior citizen leaving the Sizzler and gets hit. Zell comes up behind Squall*  
  
Zell: Finally! She was getting me depressed over that lobster thing!  
  
Squall: *Stunned* .....  



	3. You'll never guess who....

*Note: I write best when I am dead tired, I'm not dead tired yet!*  
  
Selphie: *Starts grabbing stuff with the metal thongs* FOOD!  
  
Irvine: Hey calm down! You act like you haven't eating in 3 hours!  
  
Selphie: I haven't!  
  
Irvine: Oh, well grab away! *Fixes a plate*  
  
Quistis: Leave some for the others though Selphie! *Picks up a piece of lettuce and goes back to the table*  
  
Irvine: ....  
  
Selphie: right...ok...  
  
*Zell was the first to notice the African native stuff set up in the center of the Sizzler. He walked over to someone dressed up as a native*  
  
Zell: Hey, what's this?  
  
Native: Human Sacrifice!  
  
Zell: *Laughs* Yeah, and I'm Zell a character in a video game!  
  
Native: Don't laugh, you may the first to go...  
  
*Just then Rinoa walks back into the restaurant looking brand new.*  
  
Squall: What the hell? You got hit by a senior citizen not too long ago!  
  
Rinoa: Silly Squally! I used an improved phoenix down! Great stuff those things do!  
  
Squall: ....  
  
*The group sits down and begins to enjoy their food and begin to get into their conversation, except for Quistis who keeps going up for seconds. Out of no where drums and chanting can be heard as a native girl begins to dance towards the group's table. She chooses Squall and leads him over to a chain where he sits and she handcuffs him in.*  
  
Squall: Hey baby...you sure you don't want to do this in a closet or something?  
  
Native Girl: ...?  
  
Squall: Never mind.  
  
*The native guy Zell talked to earlier comes out with a long knife and dances around Squall with it, everyonce in a while pointing it at him all of a sudden getting closer and closer to his neck. Finally he perces Squall neck lightly with the knife. He spins the knife around and around making the hole larger.*  
  
Squall: OW! What the hell are you doing?! Rinoa, Selphie, Zell! HELP ME!  
  
Selphie: Oh wow, that look so real Irvy! *Covers her eyes*  
  
*The native then straps a vial to Squall's neck so that the blood drips in.*  
  
Squall: ...guys eh can y-you help me....the room is spinning...ooh darkness...*slowly dies*  
  
*Natives cleans up and covers the vial. The natives put everything away and dissappear.*  
  
Selphie: ....  
  
Irvine: .....  
  
Zell: .....  
  
Rinoa: ......  
  
Quistis: Well, I'm stuffed! Those six slices of lettuce can fill you up well.  
  
Zell: Was that a human sacrifice?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, it was...  
  
Zell: Does that mean I'm a video game character?  
  
Irvine: Maybe...  
  
Rinoa: Oh poor Squally....Oh...Waldo! *gets up and goes to the Squall's side* Squall....  
  
Squall: *Opens his eyes a little* Rinoa....?  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL! Hang in there! We'll get you to a doctor!  
  
Native Guy: Damn it, he's supposed to be dead *hits him with a plate which kills Squall this time*  
  
Rinoa: .....  
  
*The others get up and leave with Rinoa.*  
  
Selphie: When twisted things like this happen in our world it makes you think...if someone's controlling us....  
  
Quistis: Oh no! Not your controlling theory again Selphie!  
  
The End!


End file.
